Double Trouble
by JuicyFruit05
Summary: It's all totaly a surprise...but please read. Troyella
1. Meet Brandon and Tyler

**I like to write stories but this is the first one I've posted on the internet so without further ado Double Trouble: **

"Hey wait up!" yelled Troy. He was running down the steps of East High on the last day of his sophomore year.

"Dude where were you?" asked Zeke.

"I think he met somebody." said Ryan wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What are you talking about?' asked Troy.

"Did your dad catch you?" asked Jason

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked again.

"Your hair's messed up. Which means that you met Gabriella in the hall and, knowing you, you wouldn't have left unless your dad caught you." said Chad with a grin.

"Chad when did you get so smart?" asked Gabriella from the doorway.

"Gabriella!" said Troy.

"What it's not like it's a secret." She said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go over to Taylor's house to hang out. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay" said Troy.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked the other way.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

When Gabriella caught up with Taylor she was sitting in the front seat of her car.

"Hurry up." She said.

"What's the rush?" asked Gabriella.

"I have to take you home." She said. "I'm leaving right when I get home to go to Zimbabwe."

"Why?'

"I'm gonna stay with my grandma this summer. I hope it doesn't upset you to much. I mean you could always hang out with Troy or Sharpay."

"Yeah, It's fine." She said although inside she was quite depressed.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Gabriella"

"Come on in." he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were goin to Taylor's."

"Well it turns out that Taylor is going to Zimbabwe for the summer."

"Well that sucks. I'll bet you were probably looking forward to spending your first summer in New Mexico with your best friend."

"Yeah, but hanging out with my boyfriend will be okay too. So what are you watching?"

"Nothing, I'm channel surfing."

"Oh, well let me help you decide on what to watch." Said Gabriella lying on the bed next to him. They sat and surfed for a while until Troy saw his favorite TV show (Total Request Live).

"Oh look, TRL is coming on." He said with a smile on my face. "Do you wanna watch that?"

"But it's all hip-hop and rap music." said Gabriella.

"Please" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Gabriella said giving in.

It had been a couple of hours and Gabriella had fallen asleep. Then there was a knock on the door. Since his mom and dad were both on business until Monday, and Timmy (His little brother) was at his friend's house. He was forced to go get the door.

He quietly got up (so he didn't wake Gabriella), and went downstairs and got the door.

"Hello Troy, may I speak with Gabriella? Her mother said she was staying here for the weekend."

"Mrs. Darbus?" questioned Troy, with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Gabriella. Now could you please go get her."

"Well, she's asleep right now, but if it's that important I guess I could go get her." Troy said. "Gabriella! Mrs. Darbus is here to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Darbus." said Gabriella once she had gotten down the stairs.

"Hi Gabriella, I need a favor. And lucky for you Troy can help." Mrs. Darbus said. "Do you think you could baby-sit my grandchildren this weekend?"

"How old are they?" Troy asked.

"They're 12 year old twin boys, Brandon and Tyler, of course because your mom's out of town you'll have to ask Troy's parents."

"My parents are out of town too, Mrs. Darbus."

"Oh, well you can call them and ask." said Mrs. Darbus.

"Okay just a minute." Troy said. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and went to call his parents.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

A couple of minutes later Troy came back.

"They said it was alright." he said, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Great! I'll bring them over in about a hour." said Mrs. Darbus. Then she turned around and got in her car.

Once she was out of sight Gabriella looked at Troy and said "We were supposed to go out tonight. Now we aren't going to have any privacy all weekend."

"Don't worry." said Troy. "I'll call the guys and ask if they can baby-sit tonight."

"I don't know if I would trust Chad with the life of another human being." said Gabriella.

Troy looked at her and knew she was kidding. He again got out his cell phone and went to call the guys.

"Hey Chad" said Troy when Chad answered his phone. "Can you and the gang come over to my house pronto?"

'Um…sure I'll call them and we'll be right over." said Chad.

"Thanks." said Troy and they both hung up.

"They're on their way." Troy said when he got back into the living room where Gabi was currently standing.

"You're a lifesaver." said Gabi as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. They had a mini-make out session until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Troy kind of disappointed that whoever it was had come at such a bad time. Reluctantly he got up and went to the door.

"Hey dude what's up?" asked Chad inviting himself in…followed by the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys" said Gabi. "How's it going?"

"We're good…so what did u want us for?" asked Jason from the doorway.

"Well." Troy started "Gabi and I got stuck baby-sitting Mrs. Darbus' grandchildren this weekend. And we were wondering if you guys could watch them while Gabi and I go out tonight?"

"I can't believe this" said Chad. "Mrs. Darbus is married?"

"Yes Chad that would explain the MRS. in front of her name." said Zeke causing Gabi to giggle.

"How old are the kids?" asked Jason.

"They're 12…one year older than Timmy." said Troy with a smile. "And that means that they could probably hang out with Tim for most of the weekend."

Just then someone came in the door.

"Hey guys what cha doing?" asked Timmy from the doorway.

"Well Troy and I have to baby-sit some kids this weekend." said Gabi "And we were wondering if you could help us by keeping them busy?"

"Sure." said Timmy

"Thanks little dude you're the best." sad Troy lifting Tim up on his shoulders and spinning him around.

"So when do the dudes get here?" asked Ryan anxiously.

"They should be here any minute." replied Gabi.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Right on time." said Troy getting up to get the door.

"Here they are" said Mrs. Darbus, with 2 young dark haired boys behind her.

"So…which one is which?" asked Gabi.

"Brandon is the one with the glasses and Tyler is the one without glasses." Said Mrs. Darbus.

"Oh…Okay well I think Troy and I can take it from here." said Gabi with a smile.

"Okay well bye boys have fun with Troy and Gabi." said Mrs. Darbus.

"Don't worry grandma…we will." said Brandon with a mischievous grin. As Mrs. Darbus walked into her car.

"Well…you boys can come on in and I'll show you where the guest room is." Said Troy.

**What do you think should I keep going or delete it and write a new one…reviews please.**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	2. What are you doing here?

**Hey all thanx for the reviews here's Chapter 2:**

"Ok…thanks." said Tyler, walking into the house with Brandon by his side.

"Whoa, Hey babe you're hot." said Brandon looking at Gabriella.

"Hold up there little dude. I know you're tempted but that's my girl. Got it." said Troy.

Before Brandon could answer Timmy came into the room.

"Tyler, Brandon what are you doing in my house?" asked Tim

"What do you mean your house?" Brandon questioned back.

"I live here and that's my older brother." said Tim pointing at Troy

"I take it you guys know each other." said Gabi with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, they always steal my lunch money and call me names like Turd." said Timmy

"We're not mean to you…you're mean to us." said Tyler

"Oh yeah right." said Tim walking closer to the twins looking like he was about to fight.

"Okay…break it up you guys." said Chad picking up Tim and putting him on the couch.

"Well now that we're getting along why don't we introduce ourselves." said Troy while Gabi tried to calm Tim down.

"I'm Troy, that's Gabriella, my girlfriend, Kelsi, Chad, my best friend, Ryan, Sharpay, Ryan's twins sister, Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend, and Jason, Kelsi's boyfriend." said Troy introducing the gang. **(I know that might be a little confusing but if you read it a couple of times it will make more sense.) **

"Okay…I'm Brandon, the one with glasses, and this is Tyler, the one without." said Brandon.

"Well lets to back to where we left off before all this…I'll show you where the guest room is. It's only has one bed but it's a queen size so I hope you guys don't mind sharing a bed." said Troy.

"That's fine…lets go." said Tyler and Brandon in unison.

**Sry for the shortness but I'm kinda busy give me ideas and I'll probably update with a longer chapter later today or this afternoon.**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	3. Are you tired?

**Hey everybody…thanx for the reviews. next time lets try to make it to at least 10. **

**Here's Chapter 3:**

When they got to the guest room Tyler and Brandon immediately started to jump on the bed.

"Hey dudes you need to stop jumping on that bed or my parents will kill me." said Troy

The boys didn't stop and just jumped higher.

"Please" said Troy desperately

"Why should we give anything to you? You have my girl so I want my fun." said Tyler jumping off the bed with Brandon following his lead.

"For the last time that's _my_ girl… not yours and this is my house so I make the rules." said Troy getting a little annoyed.

"Look we need to start to get along if we're going to spend a whole weekend together." Troy said "Why are you obsessed with making other people mad?"

"Because everyone we know hates us…except for each other." said Brandon

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer everybody wouldn't hate you." said Troy

"Yeah well...well…well" said Brandon struggling to find words.

"Yeah…that's what I thought. Now guys you could be the most popular kids in school…If you were nice." said Troy

"You really think so." asked Tyler

"Of course dudes. You have nice hair…pretty decent mussels and with a few lessons from me…you could be quite good with the ladies." said Troy

"Oh yeah right like we would need lessons from you." said Brandon as they laughed.

"See you're getting brighter already…and you've already made a friend in like what 2 minutes." said Troy

Tyler and Brandon looked at him or a minute and then gave him a hug. Troy just smiled and hugged then back.

"There…now that we understand each other why don't you get unpacked and I'll go talk to Tim." said Troy leaving the room.

He walked down the stairs and went into the living room where everyone was standing around making small talk. He noticed that everyone was there except for Gabi and Tim. He went out to the back porch and saw then sitting on the swing. They hadn't seen him yet so he thought he would catch a little bit of their conversation.

"So Timmy what's the deal with you and the Darbus boys?" Gabriella asked Tim hoping to get some answers.

"Well…we've never really gotten along." Tim answered

"Why not…they seem like nice boys." said Gabi

"Well ever since I tattled on them for stealing my hamburger in 3rd grade…they've hated me…so I hated them back." said Tim

"You know…those boys have had a really rough time and I think that maybe you could be friends…I just had a nice conversation with them and they could use some real friends." said Troy coming out of the shadows.

"Oh…Hey Troy." said Tim looking up at his older brother

"Sup dude." said Troy giving Tim a high five.

"Back to reality guys…Troy, did Brandon and Tyler really say all that?" asked Gabi looking at Troy

"Yeah…and then I agreed to be their friend…they really are nice little boys." said Troy

"Yeah I know their nice guys…I've seen the way they act around each other. But I've never had the courage to say anything positive or nice to either of them." said Tim

"Well would you care to try…they're unpacking in the guest bedroom right now." said Troy

"Well…I guess I could." said Tim getting up "Call me down when it's time for dinner"

"Okay Timmy I'll be sure to do that." said Troy sitting down next to Gabriella

She gave him a kiss before saying "So…what do you want to do for our date tonight?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe we could gout tomorrow." said Troy

"Why?" asked Gabi

"Because I kinda want to help the boys get settled in tonight…plus if Tim can't settle himself then I don't want to leave him home with our friends and his twin rivals." said Troy

"Oh…okay if you insist." said Gabi with a giggle

"Great…do you wanna tell the gang that they're off the job or should I? asked Troy

"I don't know…telling them they should go hang out at the mall instead of babysitting 3 little kids would break their hearts…you can do it." said Gabi giggling again

They kissed again before going into the house.

"Hey guys…I'm terribly sorry guys…but…you can't baby-sit tonight." said Troy with a straight face

"Yes!" said Chad giving Troy a kiss on the cheek. This made all of the girls laugh

"Ewwwwww that is totally gross dude. I know you're desperate because your girlfriend is halfway across the world. But that's no reason to turn gay on me." said Troy…this caused the girls to laugh more.

The gang sat and talked for a while before leaving…Gabi and Troy were left in the living room alone.

"Hey I think I'm gonna go check on Timmy." said Troy

"Okay…I'll make some dinner." Gabi replied

Troy walked up the stairs and heard a couple of preteen boys giggling.

He walked into the guest bedroom to find all three of the boys having a pillow fight.

"Aren't pillow fights a little on the girlish side?" asked Troy

Tim laughed in reply

"We're not having a pillow fight…we're playing army the bed is the safe spot and the pillows are our weapons." said Tyler as Tim continued to laugh

"Yeah…I'm winning…but that's only because I'm totally the better twin." said Brandon

Troy, Tyler, and Brandon looked on the bed and noticed that Tim was still laughing.

"Whoa little buddy, are you tired?" asked Troy as he giggled a little at the sight of his little brother laughing uncontrollably.

"Why would him laughing give you the idea that he's tired?" Brandon asked Troy

"It's a trait that he and I both got from our grandpa…when we're tired we laugh at almost anything and can't stop…actually it's kinda fun." Troy replied

"Oh" said Tyler as Tim continued laughing

They all sat and watched Tim laugh for a little while before Gabi called them to say that dinner was ready. Tim was still laughing to Troy motioned for Tyler and Brandon to go downstairs while he handled Tim.

"Hey little dude it's time to eat can you at least stop laughing enough to go down the stairs?" Troy asked Tim.

Right then Tim rolled off the bed.

"Wow, you are unbelievable." said Troy as he picked up Tim and carried him down the stairs.

When they got down to the kitchen Gabi was setting the table with Tyler and Brandon.

When she noticed that Tim was laughing uncontrollable she asked "Is he tired?"

"That would be my guess." said Troy

Just then Tim stopped laughing.

"Oh my gosh…that one was soo long that I don't even remember what I was laughing about." said Tim as everyone stared at him.

"Whoa man…you gave me a scare. I was afraid you would never stop laughing." said Troy giving Tim a noogie.

"Sorry man it's not my fault I had a realllllllllly long one." said Tim as he sat down at the table.

Everybody sat down at the table and had a pretty good meal. Gabi had made mac'n'cheese.

After they ate they sent Tim to bed cause he was definitely tired.

Then Troy, Gabi, Tyler, and Brandon sat down to watch Freaky Friday.

**So there's Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions I'll take as many as I can. I'll post later tonight…Chapter 4 probably isn't going to be very long…probably about 2/3 or this one. **

**Tootles-**

**Flip**

**P.S. I got the idea for the laughing uncontrollably because that's what happens to me when I'm overly tired.**


	4. What are you doing up so early?

**Hey people. OMG my aunt is at my house visiting right now and my mom is showing her pictures of me as a baby naked in the bathtub! It is sooooo embarrassing.**

**Anywho here's chapter 4:**

The next morning Gabriella woke up on the couch with a blanket over her.

"I must've fallen asleep during the movie and I must've looked cold so I'll bet Troy put this blanket on me" thought Gabi

She got up and went upstairs...sure enough Troy was dead asleep on his bed. Then she went to the guest room to find both of the boys sound asleep. At Tim's room she found him awake and playing video games on his computer.

"Good morning Timmy." said Gabi putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey Gabi…what are you doing up so early?" Tim asked her

"I'm a girl…it's what I do…I should be asking you the same question…you're a 11 year old boy…and with a brother like Troy, it's hard to imagine you getting up this early." said Gabi smiling at him.

"Well in case you forgot I went to bed at approximately 8 o'clock last night." said Tim

"How could I forget that…you laughing like that was totally insane." said Gabi

"Hey do you want some waffles?" Gabi said

"Sure" said Tim pausing his game and walking down the stairs with Gabriella.

Once they were downstairs they sat down and had some chocolate chip waffles. They had a good sized conversation about which was weirder…a Troy with no hair, or a Troy with no basketball skills.

About 20 minutes later Tyler came down the stairs followed by Brandon.

"Hello all, what's for breakfast?" asked Brandon

"There's waffles in the freezer…feel free to make yourselves some." said Tim

"It's 10:30…Tim can you go get your brother and tell him to get his lazy butt out of bed?" asked Gabi

"Sure…I'm a pro at this." said Tim walking up the stairs.

When he got up the stairs he walked into Troy's room he found his half on the floor and half on the bed

"Hey Troy dude…get up." said Tim

Troy didn't move.

"Gabi made waffles." Tim said

Troy shot out bed.

"Waffles…I'm there." he said jumping to the floor and running out the door.

Within seconds he was down the stairs and sitting at the table with a fork in his hand.

"Feed me." he said

"Hold your horses I'm working on it." said Gabi

A couple of minutes later a plate with 2 hot waffles was placed in front of Troy…after 5 minutes they were all gone.

"My gosh…aren't we hungry." said Gabi as she smiled at him.

"Well considering I haven't eaten in 11 hours." said Troy

After everybody was done eating they went outside and played basketball Troy and Tim against Gabi, Tyler, and Brandon. The Boltens won 10 to 4.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." said Tim

Troy picked him up and spun him around.

"Alright dude…we won…grant it we didn't have much competition, but none the less we won."

Gabriella gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"What…It's not my fault us Boltens were built for basketball." said Troy bending down a giving her a kiss.

"Get a room." said Tyler, "Yeah can you please not do that in front of us…you're gonna make me gag." said Brandon.

"Troy threw the basketball at him and it hit him smack on top of the head.

"Troy…why do you have to be so mean." asked Gabriella

"Oh please it didn't hurt him." said Troy "You're alright right buddy." said Troy looking at Brandon. Brandon gave him the thumbs up.

"There you see if it was gonna hurt him I wouldn't have done it." said Troy

After that Tyler, and Brandon went to Troy's room to play Halo 2. They had to go to his room because it was the only room in the house with an x-box.

While they did that Gabi sat on the porch swing watching Troy play 1 on 1 with Tim. He was winning but she could tell he was going easy on him. She smiled at the sight of Troy interacting with Tim. She loved the bond that they had.

**There's chapter 4…like I said it's not very long but it's getting late and I'm gonna go play basketball with my older brother in the back yard. **

**In the next chapter:**

**Timmy gets knocked unconscious**

**Brandon and Tyler get in a fight**

**and Troy and Gabi's date gets postponed….again**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	5. You're a sore loser

**Hey People, when I said that Timmy passed out I meant that he was knocked unconscious. I would've changed it but the computer wouldn't let me.**

_Previously:_

_While they did that Gabi sat on the porch swing watching Troy play 1 on 1 with Tim. He was winning but she could tell he was going easy on him. She smiled at the sight of Troy interacting with Tim. She loved the bond that they had. _

"Hey guys mind if I join." asked Gabriella walking down the steps to the basketball court.

"No…we don't mind. You can be on my team." said Timmy

"Hello…my girlfriend, my team." said Troy giving his brother an evil glare.

"Yeah…but have you forgotten. You're good enough to beat both of us." said Tim

"Okay…fine but I'm not going easy on you." said Troy

"Hey…don't I have a say in this?" asked Gabi

"Um…no males are the dominant species." said Troy

"Males and Females are the same species…duh even I knew that." said Timmy as Troy sent him a look. Gabi just giggled.

"I knew that…what I meant to say was males are the dominant sex…I mean…I mean…never mind." said Troy causing Gabi to laugh even more.

"Okay…whatever you say boys I guess I'm on Tim's team." said Gabi through her giggles.

After the game, Troy had won 7 to 10.

"See…you can't beat me." said Troy picking Gabi up and putting her on his back…the same was he always does with Tim.

"Hey…what about me?" asked Tim

"Don't worry buddy I didn't forget about you…I saved the best for last." said Troy as he picked up Tim spun him around and threw him into the pool.

"Hey!" said Tim as he pulled his head out of the water.

"Oh…I'm sorry my bad." said Troy as he jumped into the pool…grabbing Gabi's hand and puling her in with him.

They all sat in the pool and laughed for about 20 minutes until they heard a scream coming from the second floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked Troy

"I don't know but we better find out." said Gabi pulling Tim out of the pool.

When they got up the stairs to the guest room they found Tyler on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Hey buddy what happened." asked Gabi walking over to Tyler.

"Yeah…where's Brandon?" asked Troy starting to get a little worried

Tyler pointed to the closet.

"Why would he be in the closet?" asked Troy. Then he walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside he found Brandon sitting on the floor. He had a bloody nose and his eye was swollen shut.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Troy…he was just now noticing that Tyler had a bloody lip and his elbow was covered in blood.

"It's his fault." said Tyler

"No it wasn't it was his fault." Brandon argued back

"What happened?" Gabi asked again

"We were playing video games when Brandon turned the game off for no reason." said Tyler

"No…you turned it off because I was winning and you were being a sore loser." said Brandon

Finally Tim peeped up.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked

"Do what?" asked Gabriella

"Two things, one if Mrs. Darbus comes to get her grandkids and sees them like this you guys will never be able to be in a school musical as long as you live. And two Tyler and Brandon were supposed to share a bed, and I don't think they're gonna like that too much…considering their condition." said Tim

"Yeah…that's probably true…how about this. Timmy, you and I sleep in here while Tyler sleeps in your bed and Brandon sleeps in mine." said Troy

"What about me?" asked Gabi

"You'll probably fall asleep on the couch again." said Tim

They all went down into the living room to watch a scary movie marathon (With Tyler and Brandon sitting on separate sides of the room.). Then Tyler, Tim, and Brandon went into their separate rooms and went to sleep. Troy and Gabi sat in the living room alone. They made out and watched movies until about 2 in the morning. Then Troy went up to his/Tim's bed while Gabi went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning Troy was the first on up. He didn't want to play ball by himself so h woke up Tim and asked him to play. Tim reluctantly got up and got dressed.

They were playing for about 20 minutes until Gabi and Brandon came outside.

"Hey guys where is Tyler?" asked Tim

"Who?" said Brandon

"Gabi shot him a you're-so-childish look before saying.

"He's still asleep. He got Troy's room. So my guess is he was up late playing video games."

They played a game of Brandon and Tim against Troy for about 5 minutes before Brandon made a pass and Tim wasn't looking. The ball rolled into the street.

"I'll get it." said Tim. He ran out into the street without looking both ways and unfortunately was hit by a jeep. He was still conscious when Troy ran into the street and picked him up. It wasn't until they got into the house that he lost his consciousness.

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. Gabriella was crying hysterically. She had already puked…probably because of the fact that Tim's clothing was covered in blood.

When they got to the hospital Tim was taken immodestly to the emergency room. In the waiting room, Gabi was crying into Troy's chest. Brandon was playing his gameboy trying to get his mind off of that fact that his best friend had just been hit by a car. And Tyler was asleep due to the fact that as soon as he woke up he heard Gabi crying as Troy put Tim in the back of the car. He was still in his pajama's and because he didn't take a shower...he reeked.

About an hour later the doctor came into the room saying that Tim would have to go into surgery for his broken hip.

"_Aww man the parents are gonna kill me for letting this happen…and worse Gabi and I have to postpone our date…again." _Troy thought to himself

**I know that a kid chasing a ball and getting hit by a car is a pretty typical idea. But hey I'm only human. I won't be able to update until like next Friday…I'm really really sorry but my family is going on vacation for a week. And don't get the wrong idea. Troy cares about Tim but last chapter I said that their date would be postponed.**

**In the next chapter:**

**The twins make up**

**Tim is released from the hospital**

**And Troy cancels his date with Gabi so he can tend to his brother.**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	6. I love you Timmy

**Hey I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until next Friday…but I was wrong. I'll be updating now. But after this I won't be able to update until next Friday.**

They had been in the waiting room for about 2 ½ hours.

Just then Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Troy answered

"Hey Troy we were just calling to see how things were going." said Troy's father

Troy smacked his forehead. He had completely forgotten to call his parents.

"Well to tell you the truth things aren't going good." said Troy

"Why…what happened?" asked Jack (Mr. Bolten)

"Well Tyler and Brandon got in a fist fight last night, and, I hope you're sitting down, Tim got hit by a car this morning." said Troy

Jack dropped his phone.

"Is he okay?" he asked once he had picked up the phone.

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and he's in surgery for his broken hip right now. But the doctors said he would be fine." Troy said to his father.

"Oh, thank god." said Jack

"Oh, here comes the doctor, I'm gonna go talk to him and I'll call you later." said Troy into the phone.

"Okay, your mom and I will be on the next flight to Albuquerque." said Jack as they both hung up.

"Hello Dr. Speildenner, how's he doing?" asked Gabi walking over to the doctor.

"He's out of surgery but he's asleep. You can go see him if you want. He's in room 385." said Dr Speildenner

"Okay…thank you." said Troy

Troy and Gabi walked over to Tyler and Brandon and told them what the doctor said.

"You guys can go first." said Brandon still not making eye contact with Tyler.

"Are you sure?" asked Gabi

"Yeah…he was a lot closer to you 2 than us. We're gonna go to the cafeteria for some chicken sandwiches." said Tyler, who like Brandon refused to make eye contact.

"Okay...we'll be down there in a little while." said Troy grabbing Gabi's hand as they walked down the hall to room 385.

When they got there Troy and Gabi went to separate sides of the bed.

"Hey little guy. I can't believe this would happen to someone as totally awesome as you. You don't deserve for something like this to happen to you." said Gabi holding Tim's hand and looking at Troy, who had tears in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here for you…I always have and I always will be. Mom and Dad will be here in a couple of hours. Please, please, please, get better I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you Timmy." said Troy through his tears.

He laid his head on his brother's chest and cried. Gabi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Troy, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to check on the boys and get some food. Do you want anything?" asked Gabi

Troy shook his head.

"Okay, I'll be back later." said Gabi as she left the room.

Troy sat next to his brother for a while. Then when he started to yawn he crawled into his brother's bed and fell asleep.

In the cafeteria:

Tyler was sitting next to Brandon…They hadn't spoken since they got to the hospital. Gabi was up getting some more food.

"I'm sorry." said Tyler

"What?" asked Brandon

"I said I'm sorry. You were right. I was just being a sore loser." said Tyler

"Apology accepted. But it wasn't entirely fault. I shouldn't have teased you for losing." said Brandon

"So…we're best friends again." said Tyler

"Yeah…we're cool." said Brandon as he gave his younger brother a hug.

Just then Gabi came walking over to them with Mr. and Mrs. Bolten by her side.

"Hey boys we're gonna go see Tim now. You wanna come with?" asked Gabi

"I'm there. Tyler you coming?" asked Brandon

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are." said Tyler

"Whoa…You're talking again?" said Gabi, shocked

"Yeah, we're brother's again." said Tyler with a smile.

"Great, let's go." said Gabi walking towards the elevator.

When they got to room 385 they saw Troy and Tim sleeping side by side. Mr. and Mrs. Bolten gave Tim a kiss on the forehead and told him the loved him. They decided to let Troy stay there for the night, after they asked the doctor of course, because they didn't want to wake him.

The next morning Gabi woke up early and headed to the hospital.

When she got there she found Troy and Tim both wide awake. They were talking about basketball.

"You're awake!" said Gabi walking over to Tim and giving him a hug. "Don't you know to look both ways before you cross the street." said Gabi with a grin.

"So when are they releasing you?" Gabi asked Tim

"They said I'm fine and that I can leave whenever my parents get here." said Tim proudly

"Hey Gabi I've been meaning to talk to you." said Troy

"Yeah, Troy" said Gabi

"You know how we postponed our date again and we're supposed to go out tonight." said Troy

"Yeah" said Gabi

"I think I'm just gonna cancel. I mean I wanna stay home and help Tim." said Troy

"That's fine. I completely understand." said Gabi. "So, Tim how's your hip?"

"It's okay. But they said that I have to be in a wheelchair for about a month and then I'll be completely healed." said Tim

"Wait, I forgot to ask. What was all the blood that was on the ground and on your clothes?" Gabi asked Tim.

"That was from my hip. It was completely busted opened." said Tim holding up his shirt revealing an amazing amount of stitches.

"Eww that's gross." said Gabi turning her head.

"What is up with girls and stitches?' asked Troy

"I hate them because they're like a mark showing how much pain one person went through. To me, the more stitches the more it hurt." said Gabi

"Well that must be true because this hurt so bad I thought I was going to die." said Tim

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Bolten walked in with Brandon and Tyler behind them.

"Hey honey, it's time to go." said Dana (Mrs. Bolten) walking over to Tim and giving him a hug.

"Okay, I'm more than ready." said Tim

"Well then why are we still here. Let's go." said Jack

They spent the next hour signing papers and renting a wheel chair for Tim.

**There you have it Chapter 6. Not very long but not too short. Like I said before I most likely won't be able to post until next Friday. Also I wanna tell you that I'm making my own website…It's supposed to be a lot like If you wanna help me email me there's more info about it in my profile.**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello sorry for disturbing the peace but I have to ask everyone to go to my profile and read about my Stories Forum please!**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	8. I have something to tell you

**Yo, it's Friday and I'm back! By the way sorry for the misspelling of Bolton. Here's chapter 7:**

The ride home from the hospital was a quiet one. Except for the radio and Timmy coughing occasionally.

"Okay, here we are." said Dana as they pulled into the driveway.

"Good, I hate hospitals. Everybody is so sick-like." said Gabi as everybody looked at her.

"Well I'm just happy to be home. Even though I was only gone for one day." said Timmy.

They all walked into the house and Tim automatically went over to the couch and laid down. Then the phone rang.

"Bolton residence." said Gabi as she answered the phone.

"Hello Gabriella, may I speak to one of the boys please?" said Mrs. Darbus

"Yeah…sure." said Gabi handing the phone to Brandon. "It's your Grandmother."

"Hey Grandma." said Brandon

"Hi Brandon, How are you?" asked Mrs. Darbus

"I'm fine, so is Tyler." answered Brandon

"What have you been doing?' asked Mrs. Darbus

"Oh, you want to know what I've been doing." said Brandon as he looked at Tim's wheel chair and all the scars and bruises that remained on his and his brother's body. "Nothin"

After Mrs. Darbus talked to the boys for a little while longer she explained that she would be there to pick them up in approximately 20 minutes. Brandon and Tyler went upstairs to pack up their stuff, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were both taking naps, Troy was on the phone, Tim was asleep on the couch, and Gabi was sitting in the kitchen doing nothing.

She got bored so she went into the living room where she saw Tim. She just stood there and stared at him for a second. He looked exactly like his older brother. He had the same blue eyes, the same light brown hair, and the same nose. The only thing that wasn't the same was their teeth. Troy were pretty strait and nicely shaped. Tim's on the other hand were more crooked. Plus they were quite large and round. But that was partly why she thought he was the most adorably 11 year old on the planet.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Mrs. Darbus" said Gabi as Troy walked up behind her. "The boys are upstairs."

Mrs. Darbus walked upstairs walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" asked Mrs. Darbus as she examined their cuts and bruises.

"Did you get in another fight?" she asked

The boys nodded their heads.

"Well, you're gonna be I a lot of trouble when your dad finds out about this." said Mrs. Darbus

"Grab you bags and lets go." she said

The boys got up, grabbed their bags, and followed their grandmother downstairs.

When they got down the stairs they heard uncontrollable laughing. They figured Tim was just tired. But when they got to the living room they realized Timmy was asleep.

They looked over to the fireplace to find Gabi on the ground laughing like crazy. Troy was tickling her.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm leaving and I'm taking the boys with me." said Mrs. Darbus

Troy got up and pulled Gabriella off the floor. The couple walked over to the boys and shared in a group hug.

"Tell Tim we said goodbye and we'll call him later tonight." said Brandon as he ad Tyler followed Mrs. Darbus out of the house and into the car.

Just then Troy's cell phone went off. His ring tone was 'Eye of the Tiger' the theme to Rocky.

"Hello" said Troy as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Yo, dude the weekend's over and you haven't called us to ask for help. I'm impressed." said a familiar voice.

"Oh Chad" said Troy looking at Gabi. "Um, I have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Chad

"Something happened to Timmy." said Troy

"What? Is he okay?" asked Chad, getting a little worried.

"Well that depends how you define okay. He got hit by a car, Chad. He split open his hip and now he's in a wheelchair." Troy told his best friend.

Chad was speechless.

"Can I talk to him?" he asked

"Well no he's asleep right now. But you can come see him if you want." said Troy

"Okay, I'll call the gang and we'll be right over." said Chad as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Gabi as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"He said He's gonna call the gang and then they're coming over." said Troy as he walked over to Tim and sat next to him.

"Hey buddy, wake up. You've got some visitors on the way." said Troy as he lightly shook his little brother awake.

"Huh, who's coming?" asked Tim

"Chad and the gang, we'd better prepare some finger foods." said Troy

This made Tim laugh.

The gang came over about 10 minutes later. They hung out for about an hour but then Troy dismissed everyone because it was time for his family to have dinner.

**Hey sorry it's so short but I have to get ready to spend the night at my friend's house tonight. Hope you liked the story! I'll be starting a new one on Monday it will be called The Bolton Bunch. I might make a sequel to this one. But I'm not sure. Do you think I should?**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	9. Sequel!

**Ok everybody! I have decided to make a sequel to DT….I'm sorry that it took sooo long. The story will be called DT 2…very original, I've not decided on the main idea yet, but I think that I'm just gonna start writing about the characters and see where it leads 2. I'm gonna be updating this one whenever I can, but just like My Life is Better, it will be a long time. Once again I'm terribly sorry that I take so long but I'm trying my best to update sooner. The story DT 2 will be up very soon, either l8er today or tomorrow so be on the lookout.**

**Tootles**

**-Flip**


End file.
